Shiva Summon (3.5e Monster)
Shiva (Summon) Graceful, lithe, it could have been a human were it not for the pale blue skin and the icy sparkles which followed it. As it danced, it gracefully took down one ally after another. It was the most beautiful defeat I had ever experienced. Strategies and Tactics Shiva is slow to engage in melee, blasting from afar with a wave of her Polar Beam, relying on melee and her Aura of Cold up close to protect her from grapples. Sample Encounters Shiva has taken guardianship of a treasure in the dungeon. When the PCs intrude, she sneaks up on them and punishes them accordingly. Ecology Environment: Para-Elemental Plane of Cold Typical Physical Characteristics: Shivas are not all female in spite of rumor. While many are beautiful females clad in snow and silk, the males tend to be lithe and feminine as well, and so there has been confusion. All are graceful, with pale blue skin and blue hair. Alignment: Usually CG Lore Spirits from the para-elemental plane of cold, they are lovers of beauty and dance. They have a rich history of dance, and can usually be found dancing. Their dancing takes form in their fighting too, their entire body used as a weapon. Society In spite of their charismatic dancing, they are often cool, even cold when speaking (figuratively and literally) and somewhat distant and alien. Sample Lair Shivas simply like the cold and can be found anywhere cool enough. Typical Treasure Shivas enjoy mirrors and other shining reflective objects, as well as gold and silver jewelry. Their hair is often decorated. Advanced Creatures Shivas advance in a unique manner. While the gain normal hit dice for their type, they also gain other benefits. Monk's Grace (Ex): Shivas are wise, alert creatures who gain their Wisdom bonus to AC, identical to the monk class feature. Aura of Cold (Su): Surrounded by a constant sheathe of cold air, mere contact cane be baneful. Shiva deals 1d6 cold damage to anyone striking her with natural or unarmed attacks, anyone grappling, or when she touches another through a touch attack or unarmed strike. This damage rises by 1d6 every 4 levels (4th, 8th, etc.) to 5d6 at 20th. She may turn it off or back on as a free action. Icy Palm (Su): As a standard action (or as part of a charge) Shiva may make an unarmed strike. In addition to dealing damage, she may make a free bull rush attempt against the enemy, which does not provoke attacks of opportunity, and with her touch, ice her opponents feet to prevent their resistance. She gains a circumstance bonus equal to half her HD (round down) on the bull rush check. If successful, the enemy slides back on a rime of ice. Shiva does not follow the enemy. Polar Beam (Sp): Shiva can duplicate the effects of Polar Ray 1/day, with her HD as the caster level, with one exception. The effective spell level is the same as the highest level spell she could cast were she a sorcerer (so at 1-2 HD it is a level 1 spell, and at 18+ it is a level 9 spell, for the purposes of dispelling, globes of invulnerability, and the like). Every four levels (4th, 8th, etc) she gains an additional use per day, to 5/day at 20 HD. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster Category:CR1 Category:Outsider Type Category:Cold Subtype Category:Extraplanar Subtype Category:Medium Size Category:Chaotic Alignment Category:Good Alignment